Please Stay
by spectersanatomy
Summary: Ever since Donna left him, he has been having panic attacks. He's been reasonably good at hiding them from everyone, that is until he has one in an important meeting and Donna finds out.


The meeting was becoming rather tiresome for the lawyer. He had been sat in his seat for around about an hour and was beginning to long for his office. He just wanted some peace and quiet, he wanted his head to stop throbbing.

Then, something happened, he couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. There was a ringing in his ears, and he could hear his heart thudding in his chest, it was so strong he thought it was about to burst through. His breath hitched in his throat and no mater how deeply he breathed in he couldn't fill his lungs with air.

Something was wrong.

He could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead and wanted more than anything to loosen his tie so that he could breathe, but he couldn't, and he knew it.

He felt someone touch him, on his shoulder. He knew that everyone was looking at him, speaking to him, and he knew that Mike's hand was touching him, but it all felt so distant, like it wasn't him sat there in front of a client and Jessica about to completely break down.

"Harvey?"

He heard that, but he didn't know what to say back. Suddenly, he felt his stomach flip and knew he had to get out.

He felt like he was gonna die.

"Excuse me." He said, trying not to show his fear and he hurried out of the room, trying to remain composed as he headed to the men's room. Donna saw him from her desk outside Louis' office and hurried after him. She knew how important this meeting was, so for him to walk out, with that look on his face, it must mean that something was wrong.

He pushed the door with great force and allowed it to swing behind him, not bothering to turn back as he made his way over to the sink. The edges of his vision were starting to get blurry and he had to grab the counter to steady himself. Gasping for air, he placed one hand on his chest, he could feel his heart pounding uncontrollably, it was unbearable. He loosened his tie and undid his top button to see if it would help, but it didn't.

He took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves, then he felt his stomach again, but this time he rushed over to a cubicle, swinging the door shut behind him as he started to gag, then he threw up. He had hoped that it would make him feel better, but it didn't, he still couldn't breathe, but his stomach wasn't churning anymore.

He heard a knocking at the door and didn't say a word.

"Harvey, it's Donna."

When he heard her name he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved out of the way of the door so that she could open it. He knew that this had happened because she left him, and her showing up, seeing him like this, gave him mixed emotions; but primarily, it felt comforting, it was a relief to the man.

He didn't know why, but he felt himself moving closer towards her, and they found themselves sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall. He listened to her voice, everything she told him to do he did. He breathed with her, and every time felt a wave of absolute terror wash over him, he squeezed her hand more tightly than ever until it passed.

Back in the meeting, Mike and Jessica weren't quite sure what to do. They both knew that there was something going on but couldn't exactly leave a client alone.

Mike's head was spinning, trying to work out what was wrong with Harvey. He had noticed that he was a little subdued that day, but was more than shocked about what had just happened. Luckily for him Jessica kept relatively calm and agreed to reschedule the meeting since they couldn't continue without Harvey. As soon as they left, they both looked at each other and Jessica gave him a nod. He hurried out of the room to Harvey's office but once he saw he wasn't there and that Donna wasn't outside Louis', he headed to the toilets.

Donna had only seen seen him cry once, and even then he had only teared up, but now, tears were streaming down his face and he was squeezing his eyes shut, one hand on his chest, the other squeezing Donna's.

"Harvey?"

The young associate walked in and was shocked by what he saw. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. He never expected to see Harvey in this state and partially blamed himself for not noticing sooner and trying to help him. Both him and Donna were sat on the floor, he had his back against the wall and looked as though he was in complete agony.

"Donna, what's going on, is it a heart attack, we should call 911, we need an ambula-"

She gave him a glare that told him to shut up, so he did, rather reluctantly. He knew that Donna would never put Harvey at risk.

"Just go and tell Jessica." She mouthed, hoping to get some peace and quiet for him.

Once Mike had left, she turned back to Harvey, who was slightly better, not significantly, but slightly. He was still breathing heavily, but some colour was starting to return to his cheeks, and he seemed to be able to think more clearly. He buried his head in his hands and shook his head, no longer scared but instead embarrassed about what had happened. He had just had a panic attack in front of a client, in front of Jessica.

"It's okay Harvey, no one thought anything of it. I'm the only one who saw you, Jessica rearranged the meeting."

He looked up and smiled a half smile at her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked him, but he shook his head.

She moved to go and get a paper towel so that he could dry the tears from his face, but as soon as her body shifted, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go, please stay."

She had never heard him so vulnerable. He had never spoken to her with such desperation before and it broke her heart to see him like this.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She moved in closer and took his hand, guiding it down to his lap.

"I thought I was gonna die." He said between heavy breaths, not making eye contact with her.

"But you didn't."

Tears started to well up in his eyes and he turned to look at Donna. She blinked back those that had formed in hers and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Everything's gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine."

He looked at her, confused.

"Because I'm coming back to you, Harvey."

For the first time in a while, his face lit up.

"I felt so helpless watching you, and I never wanna feel that way again. I never want you to feel that way again. Gretchen's good but…" She didn't quite know what to say, but he did.

"But she's not you, and I need you."

Both of their eyes were going cloudy with tears, and while Harvey manage to blink his back, Donna's started to roll down her cheeks. He squeezed her hand tightly and she squeezed his back.

"I meant what I said that night." He said, looking straight in front of him.

"So did I, Harvey."

Then they both just sat there for a while, staring at the wall on the other side of the room, enjoying each other's company. That was the beauty of their relationship - they were both at their most comfortable with each other. There was a connection there that was more than just love. Both of them knew that the other loved them, it didn't need to be said; as far as they were concerned, though, what they had was much better.


End file.
